The Love of a Demon and Demoness is Unbreakable
by Lady of the Western Lands
Summary: Kagome has a big sister named Reena who turns out to be a demoness who can go through the well.Once there she meets Sesshoumaru and they slowly fall in love.But what happens when Reena goes into heat and can't get through the well (sess/reena)
1. Chapter 1 reposted

It was noon when the letter arrived telling Kagome that her new adapted sister would be arriving the next day. Kagome and her family were so thrilled, but Kagome was the most because now she would have a big sister. Once the house was ready and it was time for bed everyone was restless so the night went very slowly.  


After breakfast the next morning the doorbell rang telling them their new family member was there.  


By sundown everyone got to know each other really well and settled in. As the family slept, Kagome and her new sister, Reena talked away through the night. Unaware to the two sisters, Inuyasha watched them for hours until he made himself known. 

When he opened the window and jumped in near Kagome, Reena growled low enough for only Inuyasha to hear. What he heard shocked him. He pulled Kagome aside and told her what he just heard. Kagome turned to Reena with a shocked face and asked, "Reena what are you? Are you a inu youkai like Inuyasha?" Sighing, Reena turned into her true form and said, "Yes I'm a inu youkai but I am a full one not a hanyou like that Inuyasha."  


Upon hearing Reena call him a hanyou, Inuyasha turned around toward her and growled. But he stopped once he saw her youkai form. 

Reena had long silky silver hair that went just past the knees and midnight blue eyes with specks of silver that made them look like the night sky. She also had milky white skin and irresistible curves and chest. Her face was like Sesshoumaru's with the dark blue stripes. Her eyelids were striped with light blue.  


Noticing Inuyasha staring at Reena, Kagome rammed him in the stomach, which brought him back to earth. "Ouch! Bitch what did you do that for?" yelled Inuyasha. 

"I did that because you were staring at my sister!" replied Kagome. All Inuyasha did was mumble a feh then looked away.

"Kagome why is Inuyasha here?" asked Reena. 

"I don't know sis, why are you here Inuyasha?" asked Kagome. 

"To Drag you back to look for more shards!" yelled Inuyasha while he picked up Kagome and her bag and jumped out the window to the well before she could reply. Reena followed carefully as to keep anyone from noticing. She jumped into the well only after Inuyasha and Kagome had. 

Once Kagome and Inuyasha were out of the well, they saw the blue light again and Reena came out as well. All were shocked but not for long because Sesshoumaru appeared in the clearing moments later. When Inuyasha saw him, he told Kagome to hide in the forest and take Reena with her.

He got into a fighting stance like his brother. Kagome went into the bushes nearby to hide. Reena growled at Sesshoumaru, which got his attention. He looked over at her and he was instantly mesmerized by her beauty. 

"Who are you and what do you want?" asked Reena, which knocked him out of his trance. 

"I'm Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. Who are you to be growling at me?" asked Sesshoumaru. 

"My name is Reena and I care not about your title. I can growl at who I want Lord Sesshoumaru," replied Reena mockingly. 

"Why you little bitch! How dare you mock me!"

"I'm not a bitch and I can mock you if I want!" Reena sassed.

"Want to bet!" Sesshoumaru challenged.

At that Reena and Sesshoumaru got into their fighting stances and began fighting until sundown. Kagome and Inuyasha sat by the well watching the two go at each other's throats. The two finally collapsed from exhaustion. They glared at each other until Inuyasha and Kagome got up and pinned Reena down just as she started to get up again. 

"Get off me NOW!" screamed Reena. 

"Only if you promise not to fight with him," said Kagome. 

"I will if he does" Reena said.

"Fine, I won't fight with you as long as you don't mock or insult me" said Sesshoumaru. "Fine, I promise" Reena relented. 

At that Kagome and Inuyasha got up and walked toward the village with Reena.

*****  
Hey this is my first story so please Review and tell me if it's good or bad. I'll update and add new chapters as soon as I can which is most likely in a day or so. Ja.


	2. Chapter 2 reposted

Once they reached Keade's, Sango, Miroku, and Shippo came out to greet Inuyasha and Kagome but didn't expect to see an inu youkai with them. "Who is she? Why is she with you?" asked Sango. Miroku was just staring at Reena with his mouth up and drooling and Shippo was looking at his 'mother' waiting for her to answer Sango. "Her name is Reena and she's my sister, but I still don't know how or why she is here," answered Kagome. "What took you so long, you were supposed to be here hours ago?" asked a curious Shippo. "Because Kagome's new sister was fighting with Sesshoumaru since we got here which was about 5 hours ago and in those hours we could have found another shard but noooo Reena had to follow!" yelled a furious Inuyasha. At that Reena growled and yelled, "FINE! If you don't want me here then I'll go back home!" 

After that was said Reena ran off to the well and jumped in but when she looked up she saw a clear night sky. 'Why am I still here?' she thought as she jumped back out and started toward the village but then remembered that she wasn't wanted and headed off into the forest to find a place to sleep for the night. When she reached a clearing in the woods she laid up against a tree and fell asleep.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Inuyasha's gang

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"INUYASHA! Why the hell did you do that?! Now my sister went home and so am I!" screamed Kagome, "Oh I forgot, SIT!" With that she went to the well with Sango, Shippo and Miroku following. "Kagome I know your mad but can't you at least wait until morning to leave?" asked Miroku, who was really mad at Inuyasha for making that beauty leave. "I agree with Miroku, you should wait until morning," replied Sango. "I can't, my sister just got here and already hates it here and it's all because of Inuyasha!" screamed a very pissed off Kagome. "Um mom, she isn't in your time….her sent leads into the forest," whispered Shippo. "WHAT!" yelled a now very worried and pissed Kagome. Before Kagome could even ask Shippo which way she was, Inuyasha came into the clearing and he looked extremely pissed. "Look bitch, you are not going back to your time before we find the rest of the jewel and besides she isn't in your time she went off that way," said Inuyasha as he pointed to the little path that goes of toward Kagome's favorite spring. That was all she needed to know as Kagome took off in the direction grabbing Shippo. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sesshoumaru and Reena  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
Sesshoumaru was flying back to his castle when he saw that bitch he fought with just an hour ago. 'Why is she alone? I thought she was with Inuyasha's group' thought Sesshoumaru as he went into the clearing. He walked up to her, kneeled down in front of her and said, "hey wench, wake up." Hearing someone, Reena woke up and was greeted by two golden eyes staring into hers. They were lost in each others gaze for a few moments before she relied what was going on and asked, "Sesshoumaru what are you doing here?" "That's none of your business wench! Now why are you out here alone?" "Why you little-" Before she could finish Sesshoumaru interrupted her. "Answer my question!" Now Reena was really pissed, first she finds out she's not wanted with Inuyasha gang then can't get back through the well then Sesshoumaru comes back and is treating her with no respect! "I don't have to!" yelled Reena. "I order you to wench now answer me!" "I take orders from no one! But from your information I'm here because that hanyou didn't want me traveling with them and I have no where else to go!!" "Don't you have a home?" "I used to….but I can't go back so now I have nowhere else to go" 'Maybe she would like to be Rin's mother so Rin has a female to talk to' thought Sesshoumaru. When he decided he picked up her and flew back to his castle.

  
"Hey! What in the hell do you think you are doing!? Put me down NOW!" screamed Reena. "I'm taking you to my home and you are to stay there and keep Rin, a little human child company, now shut up." replied Sesshoumaru. She would have told him off for telling her to shut up and that she didn't want to go but she was to tired at the moment to do anything but sleep. After about two minutes she fall asleep in his arms, unknowingly baring her head in his chest. Sesshoumaru was shocked when he felt her move closer to him and buried her head into his chest and was about to say something to her but noticed that she went to sleep in his arms, this made him smile a little.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Inuyasha's Gang

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

After about 30 minutes Shippo found the clearing Reena WAS in, but now she wasn't and her sent didn't lead anywhere else. "Kagome, this is it, but she's not here and her sent doesn't go anywhere else," said Shippo. "Try and see if it does, maybe you just missed it and you help to Inuyasha because it was your fault this happened," replied Kagome. When Shippo and Inuyasha sniffed through the clearing they found Sesshoumaru sent there, but like Reena's it didn't lead anywhere else. "Nope it doesn't, but I did find Sesshoumaru's sent here too, also I smell death here but it could only be the village near here but my guess is, Sesshoumaru killed her and went flew away," said Inuyasha. Tears filled Kagome's eyes as she heard Inuyasha say Reena was dead and didn't care to hold them back like she has been, she didn't care if Inuyasha thought she was weak, all she cared about was the fact that her new sister was dead. "Kagome, are you ok?" asked Sango. "I-I-I just got to know her and we just became friends, and I let her die," said Kagome in a hurt filled voice. Sango, Shippo, and Miroku went over to her and tried to comfort her put to no avail, all she kept doing was blaming her and saying she was a bad sister. 

They stayed there until finally around midnight Kagome fell asleep crying, and all through this Inuyasha blamed himself for making Reena leave and for Kagome's pain and for everything that has happened this day. Once Kagome was asleep, Inuyasha carried her back to the village with the others following. "I guess we'll have to figure out what to do in the morning when Kagome wakes up," said Miroku. "Yea, oh and Inuyasha, since what happened do you think we could stop the shard hunt for awhile until we sort this out and Kagome feels better?" asked the youkai exterminator. He looked at Kagome and then said, "Fine, but no longer then two weeks," replied Inuyasha. Sango smiled a little then mumbled a thank you and continued to keades's hut. 

  
As they went inside the hut, Keade was about to question them but Miroku silenced her and said that they will explain everything in the morning and then they all went to bed. Everyone in the hut exspect keade had nightmares about losing there loved ones like Kagome just had.  
  
*******

Well I hope everybody liked this chapter….it was a little hard because I got a little writers block so if it's bad then gomen. I'll update in a day or two and I promise the next chapter will be longer. Please review and add your ideas if you have some because I really need them since I have writers block. Well I got to cut short because 

Sesshoumaru is dragging me away from the computer to sleep since it's 3 in the morning. Remember to review- 

Sesshoumaru: I've waited long enough! *gets out of bed, turns off the computer and drags me into bed* 

Me: Hey! I wasn't done!

Sesshoumaru: you are now!   
Me: your mean! well Ja everybody.


	3. AN please read

Hey I just wanted to let u readers know I'm new at this and if u have any ideas please let me know and I'll most likely put them in. Also that I will add new chapter every day or 2. Oh I am leaving to go home from vac. on the 15th so I won't be writing but other then that I will have new chapters up, that is if u want me to continue writing this fic. Ja.


End file.
